An interfering signal may decrease reception of a desired Radio Frequency (RF) signal. An RF signal usually includes a carrier signal with information modulated onto the carrier signal. The front-end of a radio receiver typically amplifies the RF signal and mixes the amplified signal to a base band or to an Intermediate Frequency (IF) for detection of the information. Detection of the information may be impeded by the presence of one or more interfering signals.
Various types of filters have been used to remove the interfering signals from the desired RF signal. In one example, a notch filter is used to remove an interfering signal by selecting a notch filter having a pre-determined center frequency (e.g., a center frequency set at the time of manufacture) that is similar to the frequencies of known interfering signals. The notch filter may be affected by temperature, device aging, and other factors to alter the center frequency. For example, the accuracy of the notch filter is typically determined by the center frequency of the notch filter, which would represent the deepest loss in a transmission path, and a programmed notch frequency. This accuracy may be represented by (Fprogrammed−Fcenter)/(Fcenter), where Fprogrammed is an input frequency for the notch filter, and Fcenter is an actual center frequency of the notch filter.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for aligning a notch filter to reject an interfering signal in a radio signal. In addition, it is desirable to provide a system for aligning a notch filter to reject an interfering signal in a radio signal. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.